Tight Space
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: Late birthday one-shot! Red and Yellow are heading over to an apartment complex so that they can give their best friends, Green and Blue advice on how to confess to each other. While going up the elevator, the elevator turns off. How do they sped these few minutes in the dark and quiet elevator?


**Me-Hello and welcome to my birthday one-shot, Tight Space!**

**Red-What's this one about now?**

**Me-You and Yellow are going to see someone when the elevator stops moving and you guys have to spend a few minutes together in the elevator.**

**Yellow-Oh my...**

**Red-Who do we have to go see, anyway?**

**Me-Red needs to go see Green and Yellow needs to go see Blue.**

**Yellow-Okay.**

**Green-Well, NightcoreAddictXx does not own Pokémon!**

**Me-And read on!**

**Normal POV**

A guy with spiky black hair and red eyes walked into a building.

He had on a light yellow short sleeve button up shirt with black skinny jeans and light yellow Converse.

At around the same time, a girl with waist-length blonde hair and hazel eyes walked into the same building as the guy.

She had on a lime green short sleeve shirt with a jeans vest over it, black capris and lime green high tops.

They both got into the elevator and he closed the elevator door.

"What floor?" he asked, looking at her.

"Twenty-four." she told him.

He nodded as he pressed the number twenty-four and the elevator began to go up.

He turned to look at the girl, who was looking up at the elevator ceiling.

She was actually pretty cute. Her hair was straight and it billowed all the way down to her waist. She looked peaceful and the air around her was refreshing. It made him feel like that, too.

He then pulled out his phone and began to play Candy Crush, a game that was very popular among his friends. He reluctantly got the app on his Smartphone when Gold took his phone and downloaded it and once he played it for the first time, he got hooked on it.

Meanwhile, she glanced over at him.

He looked like a complete bad boy. He seemed to be the type of boy Blue would go head over heels for. He looked kind of goofy, in her opinion. She would rather go for the guy who would keep to himself and be like some mysterious lone wolf.

Honestly, she wasn't one to like bad boys. They just weren't her type at all.

He noticed her staring at him and she turned away, a light blush on her face.

Just then, the lights began to flicker on and off as the elevator stopped moving and the lights turned off.

"KYA~!" she exclaimed.

He fumbled through his pocket, pulled out a flashlight, and shone it, seeing the girl sitting on the ground with her face buried in her hands.

"Miss...?" he asked as he walked over to her.

She looked up and he swore that he was frozen to the spot.

Tears were flowing down her cheeks and her cheeks were red.

"Miss, were you scared?" he asked her.

She nodded slowly.

"Yeah...and don't call me Miss. My name is Yellow." she told him stubbornly.

He chuckled.

"Okay, Yellow. And please don't call me Sir. My name is Red." he told her mockingly, which made her laugh.

He sat down next to her, her laugh ringing through his ears.

Her laugh was like the sound of church bells ringing. Each time he heard it, it made him feel happy.

"So...who were you going to see?" he asked.

"My friend Blue." she said.

Red chuckled.

"Oh wow! I actually have a friend named Blue!" he exclaimed.

"And who are you going to see?" she asked.

"My friend Green." he said.

"I know Green, too." she said.

"Could it be that..." Red trailed off.

"They both want advice on how to confess to each other?!" they both exclaimed in unison.

They both stared at each other before beginning to laugh.

"So, technically speaking, we both know each other in some way." Red pointed out.

Yellow simply shrugged.

"I guess so...even though Blue never mentioned you to me..." she trailed off.

"Same here." he pointed out.

It was silent for a few minutes before Yellow sighed as she wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled her legs towards her chest.

"You know...this is the third time that this happened to me..." she trailed off as she looked at what might've been the elevator door.

"Oh...This never happened to me at all, actually. I'm not accustomed to riding elevators, so that's probably why." Red pointed out.

"Everytime this happens to me, I feel like I'm in a tight space that I can't get out of." Yellow explained.

That was when Red felt like he was invading in her personal space.

"Whoops! I'm so sorry. I'll just go over to the other side so that I don't have to invade in your personal space." he said as he got up.

Before he could walk over to the other side of the dorm, she grabbed ahold of his jeans leg.

"Stay." she told him.

He turned to look at her and he slowly sat down next to her, his eyes still on her.

It was silent between them before he began to lean in.

She leaned in, as well.

That was when their lips met and he pulled her towards him.

She kissed him back just as the elevator lights turned on and the elevator continued to go up to the twenty-fourth floor.

The door opened to reveal a stunned Green and a squealing Blue.

"Kya~! They're so kawaii~!" Blue began to fangasm over the two of them.

Blue had on a white one-shoulder shirt with a silver sequin tank top underneath it, dark blue denim short shorts and black Vans.

The two of them pulled away quickly and looked over at the two.

"Geez...who would've thought that this would happen..." Green trailed off while scratching the back of his head.

Green had on a white Ed Hardy polo with black skinny jeans and brown Nike high tops.

"Hunh?! What do you mean?!" Red asked incredulously, his face a bright red after being caught by his friends kissing some girl he just met.

Blue laughed.

"I knew you guys would bond pretty well. But to end up making out? Oh my..." she trailed off.

Yellow arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh? What are you trying to say, Blue?" Yellow questioned.

"Me and Green planned this! We've been together for a month and a half and we were thinking of trying to get you two to meet. Red fitted your description of a perfect guy while Yellow was a perfect fit for Red. So, we set this up so that you could get to know each other." Blue explained.

Red and Yellow's jaws both dropped in surprise.

"EH?!"

* * *

**Me-And that's it! Man, I'm late...**

**Red-EH?! So, they planned it all along?!**

**Me-Yup.**

**Blue-Yay~! We get to plan~!**

**Green-...**

**Red-Hey, at least you weren't like Kirie and Manic?**

**Me-? **

**Red-THEY KILLED ME!**

**Me and Yellow-EH?!**

**Blue-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :) Btw, we have a poll on our profile! Hope you check it out cuz it will gone by the first week of October.**


End file.
